


Stealing someone's shirts in the morning

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Cute Okumura Eiji, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Poor Ash!, Stolen Shirt, W Skipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Stealing someone's shirts in the morning

"Don't you think the boss has been a little distracted lately ...?" observed Bones scratching his chin, with a pensive gesture "Now he is also five minutes late: he is always punctual like death"  
"And then he smiles more often than usual"  
"Yeah, but the other time, dear Kong, don't you remember that at times you don't hit a pole?"  
"Or when did you forget to return the books to the library?"  
"True true..."  
"Guys will be in love," sneered Cain Blood.  
Alex and Kong exchanged glances.  
"The boss ... who loves someone?"  
Kong shook his head: it was impossible that his boss, the most ferocious and steel lynx, was lost in love! In fact, Ash hated fussies and everything that was romantic, despite being so young.  
But in fact, if you think about it, since Eiji had arrived many things had changed ... but he did not tend to be interested in his boss's private affairs.  
"You say? What is it like to be in love?" Shorter asked his cronies.  
Everyone started to look at each other with a confused air: they hadn't really known love, after all they were members of gangs: hard, bad as steel.  
Skipper sitting on the chair I look at them with a raised eyebrow, from above ... of his, uh, twelve years old. "You really don't know?" he mocked them amused.  
"Ah yes, brat what do you know?" Shorter retorted with a wave of the hand.  
"I just know"  
"And who told you that?"  
Skipper winked and said, "This is a secret"  
"Besides, you're a brat, aside, Sing," Cain laughed.  
Sing rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  
"Well, if you want, I'll tell you ..."  
"Okay, give us the lesson boy," said Alex.  
Skipper nodded and then launched into the explanation: "Do you know that when you are in love with someone? Follow the object of your desires with your eyes everywhere, you feel as if they have put you in the washing machine, made twenty laps; your heart beats fast and you feel your knees soft as pudding. You think you are stoned, besides thinking that the person you are attracted to is the most beautiful creature in the world .... "  
"Wow!" Bones exclaimed clapping his hands.  
"So our boss would have fallen in love!"  
"In fact, I've seen Ash sigh a lot of times ..." Alex remembered thoughtfully.  
"I've seen things you humans can't imagine," muttered Shorter with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Boss, please ..." Sing Soo Ling murmured, rolling her eyes again, her cheeks turning red.  
"Why have you seen what?" investigated Cain towards Shorter and Sing. Immediately more pairs of eyes  
they landed on the two concerned, worse than old village gossip!  
Shorter sighed.  
"Then?"  
Sing rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks burning even more.  
He could not confess that, a couple of days earlier, he and Shorter had "accidentally caught" Ash who was holding Eiji in his arms and was kissing his neck slowly. Fortunately, Eiji had his eyes closed and was too busy sighing.  
Too late, Shorter had put a hand in front of his eyes to protect him from that scene.  
Lynx had given them a murderous look and the two sneaked away.  
"Well '?"  
"Then tell us everything!"  
Feeling all those looks on him made the poor boy shake in his chair.  
"Ah, good morning guys!" Eiji exclaimed with a smile, entering the living room. He wore a pair of beige trousers and a shirt of at least three sizes larger than him, to which he had to make the cuffs on his sleeves and had messy black hair, like someone who had a good sleep: he looked like a chick.  
The boys greeted him.  
Then Ash also came in and muttered something like greeting. Then he turned to Eiji and raised an eyebrow, gestured with his hand and the two went away, but the others managed to hear the conversation (not without starting to giggle).  
"Eiji, my cam ..."  
"Sorry, but I was cold," Eiji interrupted him, blinking.  
"Don't always steal my shirts!" She said  
"Okay, okay! Wait, you're dirty here"  
Before Ash could Eiji took a tissue and wiped the corner of his mouth.  
"There was no need, thank you"  
"You are welcome"  
"And then give me that shirt back!"  
Eiji waved him off, not before stealing a kiss on his lips, leaving Ash stunned.  
Beccati.  
Alex raised a hand to his face.  
Cain laughed like crazy, followed closely by Shoter.  
Sing just kept quiet.  
Skipper smiled amused, but was happy that it was Eiji, the right person for Ash.  
Kong and Bones wondered if they should have worried about their boss.  
"Hey guys, what the fuck is all this fuss about ?!" Ash exclaimed in amazement.


End file.
